Arthur and friends in the haunted train 2
by Travis 2014
Summary: Sequel to the other one. New mysteries to solve to save a town.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and friends and the haunted train 2

* * *

Sequel to the other story. This time they go back to 1885 heading west to what is now a burned out ghost town. They have a mystery or two to solve. We see Arthur and his friends walking to that steam train to hang out. They have no idea they will be going back in time yet again for an adventure.

"This is the train, that took us back in time," said Arthur, "It might take us, back in time again. It is haunted."  
"It is very old," said Muffy, "You might, have been dreaming all of you."  
"No Muffy," said Brain, "It did, happen for real."  
"I have to, see it to believe it," said Muffy, 'I don,t, believe in ghost.  
"I would love to go back, in time," said Bud, "To see what the past before our, time."

They went in on of the passenger cars and sat down. The Door slamed shut like before and started moving. Arthur, Brain, Francine, and Buster knew it would happen. Some of the others think it is just a joke. Except Ladonna and Bud. And even Fern. And Prunella. Not Muffy , Binky, and George. They think Rattle ,Molly, and Slink are doing it. And Binky as well.

"Very funny, Barns," said Muffy, "This joke is, funny."  
"It is not, me," said Binky, "I have, nothing to do with it."  
"It might be, your friends," said Muffy, "Molly, Rattles, and Slink."  
"I think it, is haunted," said Binky, "It must, be."

The train is heading back in time now. They are scared. They have no idea what is happening except Arthur, Francine, Buster, and Brain. They wet through it before after all.

"What is, happening?" said Muffy, "Since , i don't know?"  
"Going, back in time Muffy," said Francine, "I knew, it would happen."

They went back in time and going west. Next chapter they arrive in that town with the mysteries that destroyed that town.


	2. Where are we going?

Arthur and his friends and the haunted train 2

* * *

Arthur and them know they are sometime in the past. Not sure where in time they are in. At this time anyway. They are heading to a town in California. That is not around as an Active settlement but burned out ruins.

"Where, are we going?" said Bud, "Since, i don't know?"  
"Who, knows Bud," said DW, "Could, be anywhere."  
"Last time, it took us to, 1914," said Arthur, "Who, knows which time, we are now."  
"Made, me a believer," said Brain, "I did, not believe until we, found out what year we was in."  
"Will, our clothes change?" said Muffy, "Our, stay the same?"  
"They, changed last time Muffy," said Francine, "So i, say yes."

They sat down to try to keep calm while going west to a town. All accept Binky who is freaking out. Of all people.

"Calm, down Binky," said Ladonna, "Try, to calm down."  
"How, do i do that?" said Binky, "Please tell me how?"  
"Just, sit down," said Ladonna, "Think, positive."  
"I, will try to think positive," said Binky, "If, you help me?"  
"I, sure will," said Ladonna, "Since, you asked."

Binky did calm down by half. Ladonna kept her word. Binky is no longer freaking out.

"Well, that is good," said Buster, "I think, it is good."  
"That, is good Buster," said Arthur, "We will, be safe where we are going."  
"That, i know," said Buster, "I am glad Binky, is calmer now."  
"Ladonna, sure helped him," said Arthur, "Which, is good."

They went over a bridge over the Mississippi River. They are heading west still. They have no idea where they are going.

"We crossed, A river," said Muffy, "What, river is that?"  
"That, is the Mississippi river," said Brain, "Maybe, in the wild west."

Next chapter they pull in the station at that town in California. See what happens next.


	3. They arrived

Arthur and friends and the haunted train 2

* * *

That train is now entering California. Heading to that one town. Still they don't know where they are heading to. They know it is sometime in the past. It is to a town that is no longer around in our time. They see they are somewhere in California.

"This, looks like, somewhere in California," said Arthur, "I think?"  
"Yes, it is," said Brain, "I, can tell it is."  
"We, are in California?" said DW, "I didn't know, that!"  
"Calm, down, DW," said Bud, "That, is where we are at."

They pulled into that town got off wearing different clothes now. A Man saw them kids without parents. Same with a woman. They are boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Those, must be the Orphans," said that man, "That, we heard about."  
"I think, so,"said a woman, "I, run the orphanage you, know."  
"I, think your right," said that man, "Over, here kids."

They went over to them. To see what they want of course.

"May, we help you sir?" said Arthur, "Anything?"  
"You, kids, go with this woman, "She, will take you where, you will stay at for now."  
"We, sure will," said Brain, "As, you said."  
"Good,now follow, me," said the woman, "It, is not far at all."

They followed her to that orphanage just a block away from the school. They will go to that school as long as they are there anyway. They have a mission to by the way. Other kids are also there.

"This, is the orphanage," said the woman, "Name, is Ruth Duncan. Call me, Ms. Duncan please."  
"Yes, Ms. Duncan," said Arthur, "As, you said. Name is Arthur by the way."

They all told them their names. Just their first names. Next chapter investigation begins. See what happens next.


	4. The Orphanage

Arthur and friends and the haunted train 2

* * *

At the Orphanage with Arthur and them. It was dinner time there. They are heading into the Dinning hall at a table with their names on it. So they know where to sit at that night. She is indeed a good will love her food a lot. They are now eating.

"You, new kids might live here, for a time," said the woman, "Tomorrow, you kids start school. Which is, a block away."  
"That, is good," said Brain, "I, do love school."  
"I, saw that school," said Ladonna, "Coming here of, course."  
"We, sure did, Ladonna," said Arthur, "We, all did."  
"You, kids will go there," said the woman, "It, is a good school. After dinner you, kids need a bath. One at a time."  
"Sounds good, to me," said Arthur, "After, all we got, off that train."

DW was the first to have her bath. Then it came down to the last which is Binky. They was in pajamas that was used then. They are all Barefoot. They all have 10 toes. Which is the correct number. It is bed time after all. They are talking a bit. Other children are already a sleep. Except Arthur and them from our time.

"Arthur how long will, we be here?" said DW, "Just, want to know that?"  
"Until,we solve the mystery," said Arthur, "Is my, guess."  
"We, will, solve it," said Fern, "It, might save this town."  
"We, better," said Bud, "I miss, everyone who, is family."  
"Same, here Bud, "said Ladonna, "They, must also, miss us."  
"Good, night," said Arthur, "School, tomorrow after all."  
"I, agree," said Francine, "Good, night."

They then went to sleep. The next day after breakfast an school the investigation began. See what happens next. As in the next chapter.


	5. Bad guys come in

Arthur and friends and the haunted train 2

* * *

The children will start the Investigation in this chapter. They woke up got dressed and such and went down to have breakfast. That woman is is very good cook. They are enjoying their breakfast. After that they are heading to their room.

"We, should begin, the investigation soon," said Arthur, "When, you are, all ready?"  
"I, say, today," said Buster, "We, have nothing, else to do."  
"I, agree Buster," said Fern, "Now it, should be now."  
"Then, we will do it now," said Arthur, "Can, we go, for a walk?"  
"You, kids sure can," said the woman, "Be, careful of crossing streets."  
"We, will," said Francine, "We, always are."

They started the investigation of who will burn the town down. So they can see if they can stop it. That is their mission.

"I, hope, we can save, this town," said Arthur, "I, think it is our mission."  
"Admit, it!" said Bud, "We, will save this town!"  
"Bud, you sure like saying, that," said DW, "That, i know."  
"It, is my catch phrase," said Bud, "That, is why i do."

They saw men in black hats riding in that town. They know they are bad guys. That might destroy that town.

"I, think they are, bad guys," said Arthur, "I, do believe."  
"I, think your right," said Brain, "I, think they are, bad guys."  
"Better, not be," said Sue Ellen, "But, i think they are."  
"Could, they destroy this town?" said Muffy, "If, so it is rude."  
"They, just might be," said Francine, "If, so we, must stop them."

After that they went back to have lunch. That woman cooks for them.

"You, kids, are just in time, for lunch," said the woman, "Wash, up please."  
"Yes, mam," said Arthur, "As, you say."

They are right about them being bad guys. The men that came in town. See what happens next chapter.


	6. We will see

Arthur and friends and the haunted train 2

* * *

The bad guys checked into the Hotel a block away from the Orphanage. The other people thinks they are just passing through and will stay two to three days before going to a major city. That is what they think. Except Arthur and them.

"They, might be bad," said Arthur, "Or, maybe they, are not?'  
"We, don't know yet," said Brain, "We, will find out."  
"We, sure will," said Buster, "If, they do, something bad?"  
"Yes, indeed Buster, "That, is how, we will find out, for sure."

They are watching them to se if they do something wrong. What we call a sting. Not entrapment.

"Anything yet?" said Bud, "Like, something major, or minor?"  
"Not, yet Bud, " said DW, "They, might be, bad guys waiting to strike."  
"That, is possible, you two," said Arthur, "I, think your right DW."  
"Just, a guess," said DW, "Nothing, more."

They are indeed bad guys waiting to strike. To destroy the town after robbing the banks. That is their plan. Arthur and them must stop the bad guys before that town is gone forever. Then Arthur and them returned to the Orphanage for dinner and such. As well as bed time. Since they will go to school there yet again. As in the next day.

"Did, you kids play nice outside?" said the woman, "Or, did you, do rough play?"  
"We, played good," said Arthur, "Rough play, we don't do."  
"That, is good," said the woman, "I, am glad, you kids don't play rough."  
"We, are good kids," said Bud, "Most, of us are."  
"You, mean the Tibbles, there Bud?" said DW, "As, in them two?"  
"Yes, i do," said Bud, "They, can play rough."  
"Better, not you two," said the woman, "Or, you two will be in trouble. As in, you Tommy and Timmy."

Next chapter the bad guys will do minor problems. See what happens next chapter. 


	7. They are bad

Arthur and friends and the haunted train 2

* * *

Buster and Fern decided to follow the bad guys to see what they are up to. That is what they will do. That is indeed the plan. Buster and Fern are Detectives after all. They follow people around to see what they are up to.

"So, yes we will, follow them," said Buster, "To, see what they, are up to."  
"Sounds, good to me," said Arthur, "I, say do it."  
"We, sure will," said Fern, "That, is the plan."  
"That, is good," said Arthur, "I, love that idea."  
"Lets, go follow them, now Fern, said Buster, "After all, no time like the present."

Fern agreed with Buster. They followed them bad guys around to see what they are doing. And what they could do.

"Are, they following, us Henry?" said a man, "Or, not?"  
"Not, sure Kevin, "said Henry, "They, are only kids."  
"I, think your right," said Kevin, "Kid,s will be, kids after all."  
"About, that plan?" said Henry, "Is, it still on?"  
"It, is still on," said Kevin, "We, will destroy this town."

Buster and Fern now know they are bad guys. They went to tell Arthur and them what they heard.

"Yes, they plan, to destroy this town," said Fern, "That, we heard from them."  
"They, must be stopped," said Arthur, "Find, evidence what, they will use in it."  
"Will, do Arthur," said Buster, "That, is our next plan."  
"We,know they are bad," said Brain, "The, mission seems to, be to save this town."

That was all before school starts in the morning. They are now heading to that school.

"Today, class we learn about Benjamin Franklin for, Science" said the teacher, "That, is for today."

Next chapter Buster and Fern look for evidence. Which they will find by the way. See what happens next.


	8. Case will be solved

Arthur and friends in the haunted train 2

* * *

After knowing the plans they told the police about it. Who told them to find evidence before making arrest. Is what they said. So they will look for evidence. So they can save that town. So it can still be around in our time as well.

"You, both look for the, evidence," said Arthur, "Please, to save this town."  
"Off, we go then," said Buster, "We, will get, it Arthur."  
"That, is the plan," said Fern, "Lets, go Buster to, find evidence."

They decided to sneak in the bad guys hotel room. When the bad guys are at the local bar. So they are not there.

"Look, i found Dynamite," said Buster, "Lots, of it."  
"That, is evidence," said Fern, "I, found, their plans as well."  
"We, have the, evidence," said Buster, "Proves, they are bad."  
"Yes, indeed Buster," said Fern, "Very, bad guys."

They went to report it to the police. Which collected the evidence. Told them to find a little more evidence. Just a bit that is.

"We, will get, more," said Buster, "Now, what Fern?"  
"Time, to go to, school," said Fern, "That, is what."  
"Oh, yeah, that," said Buster, "Hope, we solve it soon."  
"We will, indeed Buster," said Fern, "Lets, go to school."  
"Yes, lets go," said Buster, "To, that school then."

They went to that school. Later at recess they are talking to Arthur and them. About that case that is.

"With, all of that," said Arthur, "We, can solve it."  
"We, indeed will," said Buster, "As, soon, as we find, more evidence. That, is Arthur."  
"That, is good," said Arthur, "After, school that is."

After school they found the evidence they need. Next chapter they solve it. And get ready to head back home in our time.


	9. It will be solved

Arthur and friends and the haunted train 2

* * *

The police are now watching the bad guys. Waiting for them to try to carry out their evil crime. That is what they are doing. For now by the way. They will try to catch them before that town is destroyed. See what happens.

"Soon, we can make, the arrest Arthur," said a policeman, "Just, before, they rob the banks. And destroy this, town."  
"That, is good," said Arthur, "Well, i have to go, to school now."  
"Yes, indeed," said the policeman, "Yes, kids, belong in school. At this time anyway."

Arthur and them are heading to that school. Including DW, Bud, and them. Yes they also go to school there as well.

"Today, in science we learn about, medicine," said the teacher, "How, it helps people."

They learned about it. As well as other subjects such as Math, English, History, Reading, and such. At recess they are talking about that case. As in Arthur and them. Not the other children at that time. They are doing other things.

"That, case just might, get solved," said Arthur, "With, the evidence, you two gave the, police."  
"It, will indeed, Arthur," said Fern, "We, are going to solve it."  
"Yes, it will," said Buster, "We, will save, this town."  
"That, is good," said Arthur, "Then, return to our time."  
"DW, i hope we, save this town," said Bud, "I, miss my family. Ladonna, is here i know."  
"Same, here Bud," said DW, "Arthur, Fern and Bud says it, will be solved."  
"It, will," said Buster, "Case, will be solved."  
"That, is good," said Bud, "I, hope it goes well."  
"It, will," said Fern, "As, Buster here says."

Next chapter case is solved and they return to our time. Well get ready to anyway. See what happens next. Next chapter that is. See if the case is solved.


	10. Town saved

Arthur and friends and the haunted train 2

* * *

They all know what will destroy that town. They have all the evidence now to solve that case. They arrested the men. The Trial is all set. They are going through the evidence now. The case is just about solved. Now they hope they get convicted or they will destroy the town a bit later. So the town will still be around. Is the plan.

"Let's hope, they get convicted," said Arthur, "Of, the crimes."  
"I think, they will," said Brain, "The, evidence is against them."  
"Your, right Brain," said Arthur, "Then, we can go home. To our time, that is."  
"That, is the plan," said Brain, "And, it is our mission."

The Trial has begun. Both sides are going at it. The trial lasted 2 hours. The verdict is coming.

"Well, it appears we have a verdict," said the Judge, "We in, fact do have it. What, is your verdict?"  
"We find, them guilty," said jury foreman, "Of, all counts."  
"We sentence you, all to death," said the Judge, "Hanged at dawn, for the crimes."

Arthur and them are happy about it. The Orphanage is having a party for them. They saved that town so they are hero's. Which they like being. They are in the paper. The town is saved. It is around now.

"You, kids are great," said the woman, "You, all saved our town."  
"Admit it!" said Bud, "We are hero's."  
"Your, a funny boy Bud," said the woman, "I, like that."  
"I, sure am," said Bud, "Part, of who i am."

Next chapter they head back to our time which is forward in time from back in the 1800,s. Late 1800,s in fact. See what happens next chapter. It will be the last chapter.


	11. We can use it again

Arthur and friends and the haunted train 2

* * *

This is the last chapter of this story. Arthur and them are getting ready to return home to our time. Which wont be very easy since it is Adoption day for that Orphanage. They must wear their nicest clothes. And must be back there by noon. They went to the train at the train station. So they can return to our time.

"Look, here it comes," said Arthur, "Our train, that is."  
"It, sure is," said Brain, "I, know it is."  
"We, better hurry," said Bud, "That, woman from, the orphanage is coming."  
"Your right, Bud," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

They got on that train. It started up and moving. It is picking up speed. And going back just 5 minutes from when they got on. They are now back in our time. That town is still around now.

"We are, back in town," said Arthur, "Elwood City, that is."  
"We sure, are," said Francine, "Let's go home."  
"Yes, but including to my watch," said Brain, "Only 5 minutes passed."  
"Good, we wont get in trouble," said DW, "So, that is good."

They all went to their houses. They don't know why they, are home already. They told what happened.

"Somehow we, believe you," said Mrs. Read, "That, train,must be a time machine after all."  
"I, am glad you do mom," said Arthur, "We, saved a town."  
"That, is good," said Mrs. Read, "Don't worry you, two are not in trouble."  
"That, is good," said DW, "I, am glad we are not."

They all believe their kids. They somehow knew it was a time machine. They can use it again.

"I am, glad we are not in trouble," said Arthur, "Same way you,said it."  
"Yes, indeed," said DW, "Glad, we can use it again."

They will use it for one more mission somewhere else. I will make one more story about it. The end.


End file.
